Beyond Insanity
by TheTrueLLawliet
Summary: This Beyond Birthday character. Yes, you know of him. But through who? Mello? How is he to know what goes on within the delicate mental working of the unfortunate human B? The only true way to discover that is by asking Beyond himself...


**Beyond Insanity**

So as we all know, Beyond Birthday is _beyond_ a strange character. There are mentions of what could possibly be going on in his mind, of course, but these are made by an impulsive and otherwise irrational 14 year old. Merely speculation in all truth. It is my, as your beloved narrator's, job to clear up those misconceptions here and now.

First and foremost, we will travel back to Whammy's house at the time of A and B, the unlucky first attempts at a second L.

It could be said that Beyond was a relatively happy child, but of course this was only on the outside. Inside, a storm brewed. As it was so delicately pointed out by our friend Mello, this unfortunate soul somehow managed to find himself with the eyes of a Shinigami. It was often that he would sit in silence pondering his misfortune, and even more often that he escaped to the solitude of his room, if just for a moment. But it seemed no matter where he turned, he always saw it. The red letters, mocking him.

Beyond Birthday had just finished smashing the third mirror this month (he wondered when they would get the hint to stop replacing the mirror in his room) when he heard a worrying sound from next door.

Being the curious sort, he cautiously left his room to travel to the room that would forever be branded into his mind as A's room no matter how many other desolate successors occupied the room later.

From inside, a choking sob could be heard, worrying BB immensely. Now, to give you, dear reader, the most enjoyable experience I can, I must first go back to a previously touched on point. BB seemed like a happy child because he hid his feelings. That includes the feelings for the other characters he would meet. A was no exception. Therefore, without knocking, BB barged into the room, and was slightly less than shocked to see perhaps his best friend dangling from the rafters. He had tried to strangle himself. Of course, only studying cases after the fact, it was overlooked that when one hanged themselves, it was a long and often painful procedure. This, obviously was not A's intent.

Beyond was unsure what to say to the face of his friend, tears of pain pouring down his cheeks. He settled for simply gasping out a single letter, "A."

A, of course, could not answer, but the movement of his swelling, blue-tinged lips was enough for Beyond to see A mouth his own chosen later.

Alternate and Backup. It seemed like a cruel joke, but no one was laughing.

Every thing A, no, both of them had strived for was ripped apart at that point, everything seemed to have become a sort of satiric comedy. All that was missing was the fake television laughter. BB was certain, however, that L, or at the least Watari, watched the security cameras on them at this very moment. That no one had come to try to help only proved his thoughts that they were next to nothing in L's plan. They were pawns.

Tears of misery dribbled down his cheeks, screaming his sorrow for A, and whatever despicable creature could watch the security without calling for assistance. Was this a sort of test? Beyond found himself wondering. Screw L. I won't become his pawn. Maybe at one point, BB had dreamed what many at Whammy's had, that they would become L. But it was in this moment that he decided he wanted to be nothing like the jack ass known only by L. Something had snapped within him, and this suicide had perhaps begun his downfall. No, it most certainly had. Incidentally, Beyond did not and never would regret this.

* * *

L claimed to stand for justice and what was right, and all that bullshit you tell your kids at night to make them go to sleep. At A's funeral, it was then that BB realized that it was a complete sham. L didn't even have the decency to show his surely ugly mug around the place, and even Watari didn't show up (which surprised Beyond only a fragment more). Now, even though he had expected the result, it still hurt and angered him that no one had bothered to pay their respects.

But the cemetery was deathly silent (no pun intended) and the only sound was that of the young Beyond sniveling piteously by his only friend's grave stone.

But this is where the thoughts started to fester; if he continued to learn, to be educated about this mysterious L, then perhaps he could pinpoint a weakness, a way to destroy him from the inside out.

"Flesh eating heart worms?" Beyond heard A suggest in his mind. Was he going insane? It had only been a day. But beyond couldn't say he cared all that much. "Take revenge on L. Make him pay for the indecency he has committed against me," A spoke once more.

Beyond swallowed back the sound of his suffering and placed a hand on the tombstone of his beloved friend. "I swear to you, A, that I will destroy L; I will make him pay. I will-" His young and easily influenced mind gave him a simple solution. "I will give him the toughest case he's ever faced. I will _surpass_ L. Only then, will I return here," BB swore.

He grinned at the tombstone looking more than a little crazy. If there had been anyone around at the time, they would have surely hurried past him, warning their children to stay away from people like that.

* * *

By the time Beyond Birthday had left Whammy's House (and assumed the title of Rue Ryuzaki) he already had set up several scenarios and their possible outcomes in his mind. Now, see dear reader, as you are surely aware, those at Whammy's are only the best and the brightest. Continuing off that theme, more people had come, assuming single letter names. This however did not faze beyond as he could see the names they identified with floating over their heads with only a single glance. And their times. Forever counting down.

It was driving the poor boy insane, seeing it just like he had the time of his friend. That was what truly fazed him about these new folk. He knew the moment he met A, just as with everyone else he had seen, that A would die at a predetermined point, but it still hurt seeing how he died. Somewhere mixed in with the hurt and resentment was the wish to save others from that kind of pain. But Beyond buried that deep within himself. Sentiment was for the weak. (Somehow this mentality did make its way into his killing, however.)

Once more, I must interrupt the story, my magnificent readers. I am sure that if you cared enough to read this short retelling of the misfortune incarnate, Beyond Birthday, you have read the files by Mello. As upset it makes me that he was the one to tell you about the truth, rather than I, it would be tedious to retype every word. Surely you can remember what I've done to make myself infamous as a criminal.

But with that kept in mind, there is only a single line in Mello's entire documentary that I find not suiting. This would be when he claims Beyond exceeded L. Did Beyond ever defeat L like he promised all those years ago?

Now, as short a tale as it is, our writing draws to a close. I am sure, dear readers that you may wonder who your beloved narrator is. I am certainly glad you asked. You may have heard of me before (in fact, I certainly hope you have, it makes my job easier) for the name I treat as my own is… Beyond Birthday.

Even I do not know the ending to my own story. In death I will know, surely A will tell me if I have succeeded or not. I await his call as I stare blankly forwards at the one way glass that only allows me to see my reflection. I cannot see it, but I know my time is close. Perhaps it is this 'Kira' I have heard about. But I can sense my time drawing near. The numbers of death never appear to me, yet I still hear them counting down, like the beating of a heart.

And then it stops. Perhaps it was my heart after all.


End file.
